The present invention refers to a soldering iron comprising a housing for accommodating therein at least one heating means, and a soldering bit which is releasably secured to said housing, said heating means including a heat-transmitting contact surface provided on an end face thereof which faces the soldering bit, and a heat reception surface of said soldering bit being located opposite said contact surface.
From practical experience, a soldering iron is, for example, known in the case of which the heating means and the soldering bit are arranged in spaced relationship with one another. The air cushion which is, consequently, formed between the heating means and the soldering bit impairs the transfer of heat between said heating means and said soldering bit.
In the case of a further soldering iron which is known from practical experience, the heating means and the soldering bit are fixedly connected to one another. Although this improves the transfer of heat from the heating means to the soldering bit, it makes it impossible to exchange the soldering bit separately for another one, if it is worn or damaged.
The soldering bit of said soldering iron is provided with a heat reception surface having depressions arranged therein or projections arranged thereon. Complementary projections or depressions are arranged in/on the contact surface on the end face of the heating means.